


Behind Blue Eyes

by WarblerCourage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerCourage/pseuds/WarblerCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is drunk after attending a work's party and Dean has to go pick him up. Cas wants to know if Dean thinks his eyes are pretty and resorts to singing when Dean refuses to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble/one shot type thing from a prompt someone posted on a FB group I am in.

Dean had tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep. He was now in the kitchen making coffee. He couldn't settle without Cas. He'd decided to just wait for him to come home from his works party. He looked at his phone. No messages. He scolded himself for worrying again putting his phone back on the table. Not five minutes later it was ringing. Cas' smiling face flashed up at him and he grinned. 

"Hey you, are you having fun?"

"I'm sorry is this Dean?"

"Yes it is. Who is this and why do you have Cas' phone?" Dean said seriously. He could hear a voice in the background singing.

"I'm sorry Cas is a bit worse for wear, he's been drinking and we're going on somewhere else, can you come pick him up?" The voice said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Don't leave him on his own though, stay with him till I get there!" Dean had shouted as the other person was trying to hang up. Dean cursed as he flew upstairs to pull some clothes on and nearly fell head first back down the stairs again. He knew Cas when he'd been drinking was a danger to himself. He still remembered the first time Cas had been drunk back when he was an angel. 

He sped to where he knew Cas' works party had been just in time. Whoever had been on the phone had indeed left Cas sitting there waiting for Dean. Luckily Cas had only just started to wander off and Dean was able to pull up just in front of him. 

"Cas!" He shouted getting out of the car. 

"Dean! My amazing lover," he shouted in return. "What are you doing here?" 

"Cas you're drunk just get in the car." Dean said firmly trying to stay calm. 

"Dean," Cas started looking right at him. "Do you think my eyes are pretty?"

"Cas, please get in the car." Dean begged. Cas groaned and slid into the back seat. 

"I'm just gonna lay down for a minute." Cas slurred. 

"Do not throw up in baby." Was all Dean answered before climbing back in the car.

"You didn't answer my question," Cas stated flatly.

"What?" Dean snapped without meaning to trying to concentrate on driving and making sure Cas wasn't gonna hurl on the back seat. 

"Never mind," Cas sighed. He laid still a couple of seconds looking at the ceiling of the impala before he burst into song. 

"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes." Dean rolled his eyes as they stopped at a red light. Cas kept singing getting louder.

"But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free." 

"Cas please, I'm trying to drive." Dean shouted trying to make himself heard.

"No one knows what's it like, to feel these feelings, like I do and I blame you!" He stopped for a second "I blame you Dean. It's allllllll your fault." Dean pulled the car over at the side of the road. Cas pulled himself to an almost sitting position. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean looked at Cas anger burning behind the hurt. Cas felt himself sobering up, he hated when Dean looked at him like that.

"You didn't answer my question," was all Cas said giving Dean the puppy dog eyes he knew Dean couldn't resist. Dean sighed and laughed to himself. He got out and climbed into the back seat with Cas who was still watching him with that look in his eyes. 

"To answer your question, no I don't think your eyes are pretty. Pretty isn't nearly a good enough word for them. I love your eyes, I love that they're one of the first things I see on a morning and the last thing I see at night. They're so blue I feel like I could drown in them and yet feel like I'm flying so high at the same time." Dean paused as Cas giggled. "What?" Dean said looking at Cas curiously. 

"Dean Winchester doesn't do chick flick moments," Cas said imitating Dean's voice and then laughing. Dean shook his head. 

"Dammit Cas." He said softly as Cas pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
